


tonight's been spilled

by starryhoch (slytherminie)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Clubbing, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jihan are married and they're menaces, mcdonalds fries as a plot device, seokmin is a pretty crier, so in a way it's canon compliant, soonyoung loves happy meals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherminie/pseuds/starryhoch
Summary: “Do you still want to go home, Seokmin?” Jeonghan asks, his voice a sinful whisper that holds promises on what’s to come.“Can I come home with you instead?”
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98





	tonight's been spilled

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say, i wrote 5k in one day :) title from [drip](https://open.spotify.com/track/3RIsvXBss0Io0mxFnekBnp?si=4RyiOE2USvWI2WXHVcDBVg) by superm :) unbetaed and i refuse to read this again :)

The bass thumps through Joshua’s chest, louder than the beating of his own heart, sounds blending together in his ears as he listens to the music blasted loudly next to his eardrums and the breathing of the man in his arms, his face close to Joshua’s ear. It’s familiar, both the shape of the person standing so close to his body and the whole situation, the neon lights flashing in the dark, the mass of people surrounding them and almost making them drown.

He missed this.

“That one,” Jeonghan whispers in his ear, turning on his heels and dragging Joshua with him, pointing at someone over his own shoulder, someone he’s put his eyes on. “The one with the tiger print shirt.”

Jeonghan’s voice is silky, a sip of fresh water that Joshua drinks in with intent, tilting his head to the side to focus on whoever Jeonghan has chosen. There’s no mistake to be made, the guy wearing a very flashy orange shirt that clings to his torso, only half buttoned, his chest glistening with sweat as he grinds his hips to the rhythm. The incredibly bold top he’s wearing is tucked inside sinfully tight black leather pants, and Joshua has to snort a laugh in the juncture between Jeonghan’s neck and shoulder.

“You’re so predictable,” he murmurs in Jeonghan’s ear, playfully biting on his lobe before patting his ass. “I’ll go get a drink.” 

Navigating through the crowd feels a bit like being carried by ocean waves, elbows and hands and chests bumping together as he makes his way through the room. When he’s close enough to make eye contact with the stranger, he finds out that the brunette is already looking at him, a smile on his face.

Maybe he saw him coming.

Joshua smiles back, because he’s polite, and because the way the neon beams cast glows on the man’s skin makes hot want pool inside his stomach, makes him move towards the man as if pulled by a mysterious invisible force. 

When they collide, the guy puts his hands on Joshua’s shoulders and tilts his chin up to look him in the eyes, sparkles dancing in his gaze, swirling promises that Joshua can’t wait to see come true. 

“Hey,” the stranger says, the word barely audible over the music - Joshua makes it out from the shape of his lips, and he stares at them as his tongue comes out to wet them, slow and deliberate. Joshua wants to taste it.

“Hey yourself,” Joshua whispers in his ear, “Do you want a drink?”

The guy looks at him through his lashes, as if contemplating the offer. Joshua feels oddly worried until the man takes him by the hand and guides him away from the dancefloor, their fingers intertwined as not to lose each other between the mass of dancing people. 

There’s a sway to his steps, his hips swinging to the rhythm as he walks with Joshua in tow, making his way towards the bar at the other side of the club, where the music isn’t as loud and the people are less likely to grind their asses on them. 

“What do you want to drink?” He asks the stranger, who props his elbows on the sticky counter and looks at him with a curious glance, his eyes racking over Joshua’s body from head to toe and then back up. “Water,” he replies, biting on his bottom lip. 

Joshua raises an eyebrow but turns to the barman, ordering water and a soda for himself. He’s drumming his fingers on the tabletop, his eyes following the man behind the counter as he pours their drinks, when the guy standing next to him speaks.

“I’m Soonyoung,” he says, loud enough to be picked up over the music. His shirt is still half buttoned, the collar askew to show the better part of his left shoulder. Joshua’s eyes focus on the exposed skin for a second too long, and when he looks up he finds out that Soonyoung is smirking, clearly aware of the effect he’s having on Joshua. 

“Joshua,” he replies, taking their cups from the barman with a thank you and offering the one filled with water to Soonyoung. 

“I saw you looking at me,” Soonyoung says after a long sip, licking what’s left from his lips. There’s a drop that falls down his chin, and Joshua reaches out to wipe it away with his thumb, acting on instinct. Soonyoung looks up at him, pretty eyes sparkling in the low lights. “You and your _friend_.” 

Soonyoung is looking over Joshua’s shoulder, and Joshua doesn’t need to turn around to know that the hot stare piercing through his skull is Jeonghan’s. In less than a second, he feels hands on his hips, a chin on his shoulder. 

“Hey,” Jeonghan says, pressing a kiss to Joshua’s neck - not possessive, just to let Soonyoung know what he’s dealing with. “I missed you,” he murmurs low enough that only Joshua can hear him, a shiver running down his spine when Jeonghan’s fingers dance along his waist. 

“Jeonghan, Soonyoung.” Joshua introduces them, curt and straight to the point. There’s a curious spark in Soonyoung’s gaze, his eyes falling down, to where Jeonghan’s hands have sneaked below the hem of Joshua’s shirt, warm against his skin. His eyes narrow as his smirk grows wider. 

“Oh,” he says, taking another sip of his water, making eye contact with Jeognhan. “Nice to meet you. Are you two together?”

“I already like him, Shua,” Jeonghan whispers in Joshua’s ear, making him huff a chuckle. “Of course you do.”

“We’re married,” Jeonghan tells Soonyoung, watching as the man’s eyes widen in surprise. 

There aren’t any rings around their fingers tonight, but Jeonghan’s left hand finds Joshua’s, his thumb and forefinger circling around his wrist. Joshua doesn’t need the reminder, but he likes when Jeonghan puts up a little show to make strangers understand who he belongs to. 

“Shit,” Soonyoung says, not very eloquent. “That’s hot.”

Jeonghan turns his face to laugh against Joshua’s neck, his arms squeezing his middle as he does so. An interesting reaction. 

When Jeonghan stops laughing, it’s to detach himself from Joshua’s back, closing the space that separates him from Soonyoung. Before touching him, he waits for Soonyoung to nod his head at him, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. 

“So hot that you’d like to come home with us?” Jeonghan asks him, putting an arm around his shoulders. Joshua moves closer, his hand reaching out to stroke the side of Soonyoung’s face, making him bend his neck to the side, rubbing his cheek against Joshua’s palm like a feline seeking body heat, his eyelids fluttering at the touch. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Soonyoung grins, putting his fingers over Joshua’s, his skin warm and soft, inviting. Joshua wants to kiss him so badly. 

Instead of acting on that whim, he smiles at the men in front of him, anticipation for what’s to come coiling tight in his stomach. 

“Let’s go.”

*

“Remind me what we’re doing here?” Jeonghan grumbles below his breath, the perfect mixture of annoyed and baffled. It’s two in the morning and they’re sitting inside a McDonald’s, eyes trained on Soonyoung’s back where he’s standing in front of the counter, rattling off his order.

“Kids these days,” Jeonghan sighs when all he gets back from Joshua is a chuckle. “He’s literally one year younger than us,” Joshua points out, but Jeonghan just shrugs. 

“He’s the one ordering a happy meal because he wants the tiger toy inside it, not me.”

Soonyoung is chatting excitedly with the cashier, hands moving around, his voice carrying all the way to the table they chose to sit at. One of Jeonghan’s feet is between Joshua’s ankles, rubbing against his calf slowly, up and down. 

“He was hungry and we have no food at home,” Joshua reminds him, “And I wanted fries as well.”

“I thought you wanted to get your hands on him,” Jeonghan huffs, putting his folded arms on the surface between them and bending his torso to rest his chin on top. Biting on his bottom lip, Joshua kicks his shin lightly. 

“Of course I want that too, but I’d rather have us all sober for it.”

“Boring.” The word comes out of Jeonghan’s mouth in a long whisper, the vocals dragged out, but Joshua knows he doesn’t actually mind the wait that much - if anything, he’s going to be grateful he got some food in his system tomorrow morning, when his hangover isn’t going to be too bad. 

“Moreover, I’m the driver. You do what I say.”

“We could have just used the drive thru and taken the food home,” Jeonghan laments, but he’s cut off by Soonyoung plopping down in the chair between the two of them, a tray full of food between his hands.

“And get the fries all soggy? Not on my watch!” Soonyoung looks excited to put his teeth through his burger, and Joshua doesn’t even try to fight the smile pulling at his lips. Sipping loudly from his cup, Jeonghan steals some fries from Soonyoung - the younger lets him, smiling at him. It’s cute. 

Trying to hide his smile, Joshua is about to dive into his own fries when he hears sniffling, the sound so loud that it makes his head turn in the direction of whoever is crying in the middle of the night inside a McDonald’s. 

There’s a person sitting in the booth behind them, their back to them, shoulders shaking as they emit quiet little sobs, clearly stuffing their cheeks with food as they do so. Joshua feels worry pulling at his eyebrows, his face scrunching up as he cocks his head to the side to try and catch a glimpse of the stranger’s face.

“I think I know that guy,” Soonyoung says, making Joshua turn around towards him. Jeonghan is still stealing fries from him, but the younger doesn’t seem to mind, focused on the person sitting behind Joshua’s back. “I’m not sure though.”

“Should we check on them?” 

Scoffing, Jeonghan jabs his foot against Joshua’s shin. “You should stop trying to play knight in shining armor at every chance you get.”

Before Joshua can get a word out, Soonyoung is already moving, sliding in the seat across from the stranger, a big smile on his face that scrunches up his cheeks and makes his eyes disappear into tiny crescents, his expression open and friendly. 

“Hey! Seokmin, right?” Soonyoung’s voice is loud enough that they don’t need to get closer in order to hear what he’s saying.

The stranger sniffles, nodding in response to Sooonyoung’s inquire. Soonyoung’s shirt is still unbuttoned, his chest exposed when he curls towards the other person, reaching out with a napkin to wipe their tears.

“Y-you’re Soonyoung. You work at the dance studio in front of the bakery.”

“Yes, that’s me. Are you alright?”

Joshua turns around to take a look at Jeonghan, who’s still munching on Soonyoung’s fries, his eyes trained on the pair behind Joshua. “Do you think we should go over?” Joshua asks in a whisper, but Jeonghan shakes his head no, clearly engaged in whatever is happening behind Joshua’s back. When his attention goes back towards Soonyoung and the stranger, he finds out that they’re coming towards them, Soonyoung’s arm around the taller boy’s waist to support him.

“Hey guys, this is Seokmin. His friends left him here.”

Joshua scoots in the chair next to Jeonghan, leaving space for the two boys to sit down in front of them; Seokmin has tears trapped between his lashes, still sniffling when Soonyoung gently guides him to take a seat next to him. 

“They forgot about me!” Seokmin says, his voice almost breaking. Joshua thinks that he’s pretty despite the red eyes, despite the teartracks over his cheeks, despite the way his hair is mussed up by his fingers constantly running between it.

“Your friends?” Jeonghan prompts, sounding slightly mocking - Seokmin doesn’t seem to pick up on his tone, and nods at his suggestion.

“I went to the bathroom for a minute,” he wails, hiding his face against Soonyoung’s chest, Soonyoung extending his arm to put it around his shoulders and pat them lightly, a bit awkward. “They left me here! And my phone is dead! Who abandons their friends without checking if they’ve fallen asleep in the toilet!”

“Wait, backtrack.” Joshua puts a hand up to stop Seokmin’s rambling. “You fell asleep in the toilet?”

At that, Seokmin finally seems to realize he’s crying in the middle of a fast-food restaurant on a Saturday night, - early on a Sunday evening, to be more accurate - and he seems to register Jeonghan and Joshua’s presence, his eyebrows knitting together as his eyes scan them. Emotions fleet through his gaze, one after the other, until he settles on confusion.

“Are these your friends, Soonyoung?” He asks, turning to the only person he seems to be acquainted with at the table. Joshua doesn’t know to which degree they know each other, but he would bet on not much. Soonyoung’s cheeks turn a shade of deep red as he looks up and meets Joshua’s eyes, his lips curling into a pout.

“Uhm,” he starts, but Jeonghan interrupts him, curt as ever. “We just met each other at the club. He’s coming home with us.” Seokmin turns into his direction, his eyebrows dancing over his eyes, raising before falling. 

“To fuck,” Jeonghan finishes, making Joshua snort and Soonyoung’s blush grow deeper. 

“You have such a way with words,” Joshua pokes fun at him, gaining a glare from Jeonghan, who’s clearly annoyed that their plans for the night have started to crumble. 

“What he said,” Soonyoung confirms, not looking Seokmin in the eyes. 

“Do you need a ride home?” Joshua asks Seokmin, because he’s courteous like that, but also because he likes to mess with his husband - Jeonghan turns around to growl at him, nose curled up. Joshua bites on his bottom lip to suppress a smile.

“I hate your guts,” Jeonghan whispers, loud enough for everyone to hear. Seokmin seems to deflate, almost sinking in his seat. “I don’t want to be a bother,” he mutters, but Joshua shuts him up with a wave of his hand.

“It’s ok, I’m the driver. We can take the detour.” 

For the first time since he sat down with them, Seokmin smiles, and it’s so big and bright that Joshua can’t do anything but stare, drinking in the curve of his eyes and the tiny dimple appearing on his chin. 

“Thank you,” Seokmin affirms, his voice finally devoid of any strain, his eyes dry. “I owe you one.”

*

Joshua should know that Jeonghan is up to no good when he suggests that Seokmin sits in the front, should know that his husband always has a hidden agenda. Tonight - it’s so late that it verges on morning, but Joshua isn’t one for technicalities - he’s distracted by the way Seokmin’s face lights up at the idea of running shotgun, so he lets Soonyoung and Jeonghan slip into the backseat.

Seokmin chatters excitedly with him, his tears and mental breakdown over being abandoned in a McDonald’s seemingly already forgotten. He asks Joshua questions about his life, and tells him little things about him - he’s twenty-four, he works at a bakery, he has a dog. He gives his address to Joshua so he can drive him home,

When they stop at a red light Seokmin is still talking, and Joshua takes a glance at the rear-view mirror; he almost chokes on his spit, starting to cough and startling Seokmin, who reaches over to gently pat him between his shoulder blades. 

“Are you alright?” Seokmin asks, sounding concerned, but Joshua can’t speak, wheezing and trying to recollect himself. 

“You’re fucking insane,” he says out loud once he’s calmed down, the green light blinking at him to remind him he should be driving. 

“Me?” Seokmin points at his chest, sounding confused, but Joshua just tips his head to the back of the car, making the younger turn around, emitting a quiet gasp when he registers the scene unfolding there. Joshua didn’t get to see much, but he caught Jeonghan’s head moving up and down, and that’s all the imagery that he needs to picture the rest on his own.

All he can see now in the mirror is the street behind them, and out of the corner of his eye Seokmin’s crestfallen face, which is enough to figure out what’s going on behind them. 

“Jeonghan,” Joshua calls for his husband, the name familiar on the tip of his tongue even if it comes out stern, reprimanding. 

A wet pop echoes into the car, what sounds like a muffled whine probably from Soonyoung following right after. Seokmin is still staring at the backseat, his eyes wide. Joshua doesn’t turn around, doesn’t need to; it’s enough to imagine Jeonghan’s mussed up hair from where Soonyoung’s hands have run through it, the wet sheen of spit on his lips, the way he’s pressing one of his palms over Soonyoung’s mouth as the other works on his length.

“Yes, my love?”

“Do I need to remind you that we’re still in public?”

Soonyoung’s moan is unrestrained this time, making a shiver run down Joshua’s spine. He refuses to turn around, following the route the GPS is drawing for him, but he doesn’t miss the sharp intake of breath coming from Seokmin, the way his cheeks come alive with a pink flush.

“The public doesn’t seem to mind,” Jeonghan drawls out, his voice sounding closer. Soonyoung is still emitting tiny noises of pleasure, and Joshua doesn’t need to think about Jeonghan’s hands and what they’re capable of doing. “Do you mind?” Jeonghan asks Seokmin, his face popping up between the front seats - Joshua could turn around and plant a kiss on his cheek, but he keeps his eyes on the road. 

“Uh,” Seokmin says, clearly at a loss for words. 

A particularly low growl coming from Soonyoung’s general direction makes Seokmin quiver in his seat, shaking his head no at Jeonghan’s inquiry. 

“Soonyoung here was telling me that he thinks you’re pretty,” Jeonghan says offhandedly, making Soonyoung cry out in protest. “That was a secr-” he starts, but his words cut off with a whine once Jeonghan disappears again from view, probably to wrap his mouth around him once again. 

“You’re very pretty as well,” Seokmin tells Soonyoung, his voice coming out in a whisper and making Soonyoung stutter out another moan, loud and unrestrained. Joshua realizes he’s starting to feel uncomfortable, his pants too tight, his skin too hot. And he hasn’t seen anything yet. 

“Am I not pretty?” Is the question coming out of Jeonghan’s mouth, but it sounds like an order; Joshua has to suppress a snort, imagining the huffy face he’s making, slanted eyebrows and pouty lips. 

“You’re,” Seokmin says, pausing when _something_ happens behind him, Seokmin’s breath stuttering in his throat just as Soonyoung’s voice goes higher in pitch, a long, drawn out moan coming out of his lips. Joshua grips the steering wheel tighter, checking the directions on the screen and cursing his own self for making bad decisions - and Jeonghan as well, for being a menace.

“You’re gorgeous.” Seokmin finishes the thought, his words sounding strained, his hands gripping the seat as he twists his whole body around to get a better view, to keep his eyes trained on the pair on the backseat. 

“Mmmh,” Jeonghan hums, low in his throat, a sound that makes goosebumps rise on the surface of Joshua’s skin. “Do you still want to go home, Seokmin?” Jeonghan asks, his voice a sinful whisper that holds promises on what’s to come. 

“Can I come home with you instead?”

It takes Joshua a full minute to realize that Seokmin is speaking to _him_ , eyes big when Joshua stops at another red light and turns towards him. His teeth are sinking on his bottom lip, the skin around them turning white, and Joshua wants to reach out and run his thumb over the pink flesh, let Seokmin suck around the digit. 

“Are you drunk?” He asks, because he’s still not sure Seokmin is in his right mind - he made sure Soonyoung was sober before letting him in the car, but the fact that he asked for water when they were at the bar was already enough, meaning that the last drink he had was hours prior. 

Seokmin shakes his head no, leaning in a bit towards Joshua as if to whisper a secret to him; Joshua’s eyes fall to the freckle below his left eye, over the straight line of his nose, down to his cupid bow. When he speaks, it’s within an inch of Joshua’s face. 

“I didn’t drink anything tonight.”

“You fell asleep in the toilet while sober?!” 

“I had a very tiring week!” Seokmin puffs his cheeks out, making Joshua huff a laugh. He shuts the GPS down and turns the engine on again when the traffic light blinks green, making a left turn and going back to the route that will lead them home. 

Jeonghan chuckles from the backseat, the sound mixed with the mewls coming out of Soonyoung’s lips. Knowing what it is like to be at the center of Jeonghan’s attention, Joshua feels for him - but he also can’t wait to get home and actually put his eyes on the pair. 

If he goes a little bit over the speed limit, it’s not because he doesn’t care about traffic laws.

*

They’ve never done this before.

Sharing their sheets with a third person, that’s old news, that’s something that they like to indulge in from time to time - because they both like being in control, and because they both like to give up control and succumb to each other’s whims. It’s complicated. They make it work.

Four people in one bed sounds like a lot of limbs and a lot of mouths, a lot of attention to be given. 

Joshua sits with his back against the headboard, his clothes still on, as he stares at what is an almost perfect replica of what was going on inside the car while he couldn’t look. 

Soonyoung is on his back, Jeonghan between his thighs, his tight pants thrown somewhere on the floor in the living room, where Jeonghan stopped earlier to undress Soonyoung with Seokmin’s help. Now Seokmin sits between Joshua’s legs, still as a statue between his arms. Joshua trails his fingers along his thighs, from his bent knees up, close to the zipper of his jeans. 

“Are you enjoying the show?” He breathes in Seokmin’s ear, getting an enthusiastic nod in response. Kissing the skin of Seokmin’s jaw, he makes sure that his hands don’t get too close to where Seokmin’s dick is starting to strain the fabric of his pants, making sure the pace is slow and tortuous just as Jeonghan likes. 

When Jeonghan looks up at them, his pupils blown and his lips shining with spit and Soonyoung’s precum, there’s a sparkle in his eyes that Joshua loves and treasures. 

“Soonyoung,” Jeonghan says, kissing the inside of his thigh, making a small whimper fall out of the younger’s lip at the call of his name. “Can I stretch you open with my fingers?” 

“Sure,” Soonyoung says, his voice pitched low. He’s learnt in the last few minutes that speaking out loud will get him what he wants faster, so his brain seems to have been turned on again, evolved past the strings of curses and moans that he’s let out in the past half an hour or so. “Only if Seokmin fucks my throat at the same time.”

Seokmin vibrates between Joshua’s arms, groaning when Joshua’s hand finds its way below his shirt, up to gently twist one of his nipples. “Are you ok with that?” Joshua whispers against his kin, getting another eager nod out of him. 

“Words,” Jeonghan commands, leaving the bed just to come back with condoms and lube, rubbing his fingers together to warm up the liquid he poured over them. Soonyoung tilts his head back, his neck exposed to look at the two men sitting behind him. 

“Would you like that?” 

“Y-yeah.”

“Dope.”

“You guys sound like horny teenagers,” Jeonghan comments, sharing a secret gaze with Joshua that gets both of them giggling. While Joshua starts to work to get Seokmin out of his clothes, Jeonghan’s fingers move along Soonyoung’s length, down to his ass, parting his cheeks before pushing his forefinger inside him, slow and controlled. 

“You can go faster, I’m not gonna break,” Soonyoung huffs, his head still tilted backwards to stare at the expanse of tan skin that Joshua is revealing while he peels clothes off Seokmin. 

“What if I want to break you by going slowly?” Jeonghan singsongs, smiling up at him from where he’s resting his cheek against his thigh, turning his head slightly to bite on the flesh while he moves to thrust two fingers inside Soonyoung. A breathy moan escapes Soonyoung, and Joshua isn’t sure if it’s due to his husband’s ministrations or because of Seokmin, who’s now stark naked and moving on all fours to kneel next to Soonyoung’s face. 

When Jeonghan looks up, there’s a mischievous smile on his face.

“I’ve never been happier for your chivalry, Shua.” Jeonghan lets his eyes roam over Seokmin’s body, licking his lips while still fingering Soonyoung, drawing pretty sounds out of him. “What a gift you brought into our home.” 

Soonyoung looks up, his hands finding Seokmin’s thighs and sinking his nails into the muscle. 

“Get your dick inside my mouth, now.” 

It makes Joshua laugh, moving on instinct to guide Seokmin’s cock towards Soonyoung’s open mouth, where he’s waiting patiently with his lips parted and his tongue out, eager. Tonight they really got a stroke of luck, Joshua thinks as he watches Seokmin let out a sigh through his nose, his eyes falling shut as Soonyoung sucks on the tip of his dick. 

Jeonghan calls for his name, and Joshua moves before he can think, acting on instinct and habits and getting as close as possible to his lover, who’s still lying half naked between Soonyoung’s thighs, only his shirt gone. He wriggles his hips, moaning when his erection comes in contact with the mattress and making Joshua smile down at him.

“Get me out of my pants, and get yourself out of your clothes.”

“At your orders.”

It’s a fast process, freeing Jeonghan of his trousers first, and when Joshua is finally naked he finds himself sitting on the edge of the mattress, staring at the pretty picture that the three men in his bed paint as they move together. 

High whines come out of Seokmin’s mouth as he moves his hips to fuck Soonyoung’s mouth, the angle a bit weird but apparently not bothering either of them, if the way Soonyoung arches off the bed is anything to go by. Jeonghan is doing his best to fuck Soonyoung with his fingers, his lips and tongue over his cock, and Joshua feels overwhelmed at the sight.

When Seokmin turns his head to look at him, tears at the corners of his eyes caused by pleasure, Joshua moves as if following an invisible pull, closing the space between them to wipe the wetness off his cheeks and kiss him on the lips, tongues and teeth clashing together, Seokmin’s moans disappearing inside Joshua’s mouth. 

“Can I?” Seokmin asks him, his pretty hand resting on top of Joshua’s thigh, waiting for permission before reaching for the lube and closing in a fist around his length. 

The sound of rustling sheets and Soonyoung detaching himself from Seokmin’s dick to emit a whine get Joshua’s attention, his gaze moving to find out that Jeonghan’s eyes are on him and Seokmin, staring at them as he rolls a condom on his cock. Soonyoung’s lips are covered in spit, red and used, his face flushed when he looks up at them. Seokmin runs his fingers through his fringe, smiling down at him. 

His other hand stills for a second around Joshua’s length, but the older doesn’t mind, staring at the affectionate way with which Seokmin moves to press a kiss over Soonyoung’s lips, as if they’ve already done this another million times - but Joshua knows this is the second kiss they ever shared, the first one happening in their living room not long before. Seokmin must be tasting himself on the tip of Soonyoung’s tongue, and Joshua can’t wait to experience the same.

“Soonyoung,” Jeonghan calls for the younger’s attention, lining himself up, pushing Soonyoung’s legs open with his palms over his thighs. There’s a smile on Soonyoung’s face, his tongue coming out to wet his bottom lip when he turns back to Jeonghan.

“Stop wasting time and fuck me for real,” he says, making Jeonghan and Joshua groan in unison. Seokmin hides his face against Joshua’s neck to huff a chuckle, kissing the skin there. “Seokm-” Soonyoung starts, getting cut off when Jeonghan actually pushes into him, effectively shutting him up, a whine coming out of his throat. 

A shiver runs through Joshua at the sound, even more so once Seokmin’s hand starts moving around him once again. Not knowing what to do with himself, Joshua cups Seokmin’s face in his palms and kisses him, hard and long, drawing low moans out of him. 

“Seok, your dick, my mouth,” Soonyoung continues once he gets used to Jeonghan’s unrelenting pace - Joshua knows that his husband gets like that when he’s had enough of toying around, single-minded focus on getting what he wants. 

Seokmin obliges, because Soonyoung sounds stern enough and because it’s Joshua that guides his dick back between Soonyoung’s lips. 

There’s static buzzing inside Joshua’s ears, filling them together with the sounds of pleasure that surround him, familiar and unfamiliar ones all mixing together, his gut tightening every time Seokmin’s thumb strokes the underside of his cock on the upstroke as they share open mouthed kisses, mostly just panting against each other’s lips. 

It’s Soonyoung that comes first, Jeonghan’s fist around his length as he keeps fucking into him, a groan resonating in his throat - the sound must get to Seokmin through Soonyoung’s mouth around him, because he shivers in Joshua’s hold, stilling entirely as he follows Soonyoung off the edge. 

When Joshua turns around, he finds out that Jeonghan is looking at him, a small secret smile on his lips. Joshua knows what it means - I love you, I want to watch you as you come with a pretty stranger’s hand around you, thank you. Joshua smiles back. 

It’s not long after that Joshua’s eyes fill with stars, spilling over Seokmin’s fingers, with Jeonghan’s eyes glued to him and Soonyoung’s moans bouncing off the walls. The static in his ears disappears only a full minute later, when he turns around just in time to catch Jeonghan’s gaze, Soonyoung wrapped around him, legs and arms, coaxing him with words and roaming hands. 

“Come,” Joshua mouths at him, grinning when Jeonghan groans and follows his order, chasing his release and stilling entirely when he does, Soonyoung still pressing kisses along his jaw. 

For a while, silence is broken only by their mixing breaths. Joshua is still trying to get his heart rate back to normal, Seokmin’s hand running along his spine as they sit beside each other, when Soonyoung speaks - he’s still lying down on the bed, and he’s looking at the three of them in turns, craning his neck to put his eyes on Seokmin and Joshua before turning back towards Jeonghan, who’s still inside him.

“Well, that was surely a good ride.” 

Jeonghan smacks his shoulder lightly, and they all erupt into giggles, Seokmin falling on the mattress next to Soonyoung and holding his belly, unable to stop laughing even when Soonyoung pokes him in his side. 

“Kids these days,” Jeonghan says, flopping on top of the two and making them wheeze, leaving Joshua with the ungrateful task of retrieving towels and wet wipes. He’s used to it by now, Jeonghan having done far too much for his standards already - Joshua is surprised that he didn’t flop down on the bed sooner just to ask for one of them to ride his dick. He must have really liked watching Soonyoung suck Seokmin off. 

Storing the thought for later, Joshua moves with efficiency, making sure the three full grown men that are rolling around in his bedsheets like overgrown kittens are clean and comfortable before letting his body sag next to his husband’s. 

Jeonghan glues himself to his side immediately, slotting his head over his shoulder and kissing his neck.

“That was fun,” he whispers against Joshua’s skin, and Joshua finds himself agreeing wholeheartedly, as he watches Seokmin and Soonyoung fight over who gets to use the bathroom first.

“You’re gonna fall asleep in there again!” Soonyoung is saying, pushing Seokmin’s shoulder and laughing when Seokmin pouts at him, saying: “It happened only once!”

There should be an awkward air in the room, embarrassment that follows the high of an orgasm shared with strangers, but there’s nothing like that - there’s Jeonghan between Joshua’s arms, soft and sleepy as he always gets after he’s fucked himself to exhaustion, and there’s Soonyoung, crawling his way towards the two of them and tucking himself on the other side of Joshua, reaching up to plant a kiss on his lips, the first one they’ve shared all night. 

It’s slow, unrushed, soft. It makes Joshua’s toes curl, a little whine leaving his throat when Soonyoung deatches their mouths, pecking his lips lightly. 

“Thank you for picking me at the club,” Soonyoung lets out, smiling at him and flushing a little, his cheeks round and soft, his eyes sparkling. “That was Jeonghan’s doing, but you’re welcome.” 

And then there’s Seokmin, dressed back in his boxers, standing at the entrance of the bedroom and staring at them, a dreamy look in his eyes.

“Can I join you?” He asks the room at large, and it’s Soonyoung that opens his arms to welcome him in his embrace. 

It’s a tight fit, but Joshua doesn’t mind, not when he’s warm and content, spent, bracketed with what should be far too many limbs - it turns out they’re just the right amount when Soonyoung puts his head on Joshua’s left shoulder and Seokmin drapes himself over Soonyoung’s back, his arm thrown over his hips and his hand drawing soft patterns over Joshua’s stomach. 

“I love you,” Joshua murmurs between strands of Jeonghan’s hair, caressing his waist. Jeonghan clings harder to him, already dozing off. Love spills out of him anyway in a fluttery kiss that he presses to Joshua’s naked shoulder. 

It’s a tight fit, but it’s perfect that way. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starryhoch) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slytherminie) :)


End file.
